Harry Potter Wiki:Czy wiesz, że...
Czy wiesz, że... — projekt mający na celu informowanie czytelników o ciekawostkach ze świata Harry'ego Pottera, założony 3 września 2018 roku. Ciekawostki znajdują się po prawej stronie na wszystkich stronach poza Stroną Główną. Prowadzący projekt * 03.09.2018 – 09.02.2019: Isthealice oraz Kamcia012 * 09.02.2019 – 15.08.2019: Isthealice oraz SarumamLestrange * 15.08.2019 – 02.09.2019: SarumamLestrange * Od 02.09.2019: Krystianwolski oraz Natalkolx Dotychczasowe ciekawostki |-| 2018 = * 03.09.2018: Rowling w jednym z wywiadów wyznała, że Hermiona w Księciu Półkrwi wąchając amortencję poczuła zapach włosów Rona (artykuł Hermiona Granger). * 09.09.2018: "W 1992 roku Ron rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie powodujące wymiotowanie ślimakami. Świadczy o tym fakt, że jedynie krzyknął „Zapłacisz mi za to, Malfoy!” (artykuł Ron Weasley) * 16.09.2018: Albus Dumbledore widział Harry'ego i Rona pod peleryną-niewidką u Hagrida, ponieważ użył niewerbalnie zaklęcia homenum revelio. (artykuł Peleryna−niewidka) * 23.09.2018: W filmowych ''Insygniach Śmierci nie pojawił się Vincent Crabbe, ponieważ aktor go grający odpowiadał przed sądem za posiadanie narkotyków.'' (artykuł Vincent Crabbe) * 29.09.2018: Rowling pochodzi ze Szkocji i nadanie szpitalowi patrona Świętego Munga prawdopodobnie było celowe, odwoływało się do jej pochodzenia i tożsamości. (artykuł Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga) * 07.10.2018: W filmie Barty Crouch Junior jest przedstawiony w znacznie bardziej negatywny sposób niż w książce. W książce podczas swojego procesu błaga swojego ojca, by go nie skazywał, a w filmie szydzi z niego i jest bardzo dumny ze swojego czynu. (artykuł Bartemiusz Crouch Junior) * 14.10.2018: Istnieje teoria, jakoby Ariana Dumbledore mogła być obskurodzicielem. Z książki wiadomo, że zamknęła się ona w sobie i tłumiła swoją moc. Dziewczynka miała także wybuchy złości, podobnie jak Credence Barebone. (artykuł Ariana Dumbledore) * 22.10.2018 r: J. K. Rowling wspomniała kiedyś, że inspiracją dla postaci dementora była jej depresja i myśli samobójcze, które pojawiły się po śmierci jej matki i rozstaniu z mężem. (artykuł Dementor) * 28.10.2018 r: '' W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, sala, w której Minerwa nauczała tańca, była tą samą, która w pierwszej części filmowej adaptacji odegrała rolę skrzydła szpitalnego.'' (artykuł Skrzydło szpitalne) * 3.11.2018: Shirley Henderson, gdy po raz pierwszy zagrała Martę w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, miała 37 lat, co czyni ją najstarszą aktorką wcielającą się w ucznia Hogwartu we wszystkich filmach o Harrym Potterze. (artykuł Marta Warren) * 11.11.2018: Jedynymi znanymi osobami, które były świadkami pocałunku, byli Minerwa McGonagall, Korneliusz Knot i Scorpius Malfoy. (artykuł Pocałunek dementora) * 19.11.2018: Rowling przyznała, że nazwa Hogwart wzięła się od rośliny o tej samej nazwie, którą widziała kiedyś w Kew Gardens (Nowy York). (artykuł Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie) * 26.11.2018: W walizce Newtona Skamandera znajdowały się takie zwierzęta jak: nieśmiałki, żądlibąk, wozak, demimoz, pikujące licho i wiele, wiele innych. (artykuł Walizka Newtona Skamandera) * 03.12.2018: Kiedy Albus Dumbledore znalazł Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jedną z osób, którą chciał wskrzesić i przeprosić, był jego ojciec. (artykuł Kamień Wskrzeszenia) * 10.12.2018: W 1993 r. profesor Trelawney powiedziała "Gdy 13 zasiada razem, który pierwszy wstanie, pierwszy umrze". W 1997 r. po przetransportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory, 13 osób zasiadło razem, Remus Lupin był pierwszą osobą, która wstała, potem jako pierwszy zmarł w Bitwie o Hogwart. (artykuł Sybilla Trelawney) * 17.12.2018: J. K. Rowling zdradziła w jednym z wywiadów, że Gilderoy cudem uniknął przydzielenia do Slytherinu i ostatecznie trafił do Ravenclawu. (artykuł Gilderoy Lockhart) * 23.12.2018: Imię Marvola zmienia się w niektórych tłumaczeniach: we francuskiej wersji jest on nazwany Elvisem, w niemieckiej Vorlostem, a w fińskiej Lomenem. Zmiany te wynikały z faktu, iż litery z imion i nazwiska Toma Marvola Riddle'a miały ułożyć się w zdanie „JESTEM LORD VOLDEMORT”. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdyby imię Marvola nie zostało zmienione. (artykuł Marvolo Gaunt) * 30.12.2018: Chociaż w filmie i grze ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Gwardię Dumbledore'a wydaje Cho Chang pod wpływem Veritaserum, w rzeczywistości była za to odpowiedzialna jej przyjaciółka, Marietta.'' (artykuł Marietta Edgecombe) |-| 2019 = * 09:12.2019: Nicolas był pierwszym znanym uczniem Beauxbatons wprowadzonym do serii. Fakt uczęszczania do tej szkoły został jednak ujawniony dopiero na Pottermore. (artykuł Nicolas Flamel) * 14.01.2019: W filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak się znaleźć nikt nie zwrócił się do Porpentyny jej pełnym imieniem. Używano jedynie jej nazwiska, a także przydomków Tina i Teenie. Jej pełne i nazwisko można było jednak zobaczyć, kiedy pokazywała swój identyfikator Newtowi. (artykuł Porpentyna Skamander) * 20.01.2019: J. K. Rowling wyjawiła datę urodzin Luny Lovegood za pośrednictwem Twittera, kiedy poprosiła ją o to jedna z fanek. Co ciekawe – dzień urodzin czarownicy wypada trzynastego w... piątek! (artykuł Luna Skamander) * 27.01.2018: Rowling zdradziła, że gdyby Jacob był czarodziejem i uczęszczał do Ilvermorny, zostałby przydzielony do Wampusa! (artykuł Jacob Kowalski) * 03.02.2019: Alan Rickman, odtwórca roli Severusa Snape'a, jako jedyny wiedział doskonale jak skończy się cała historia, dzięki swoim rozmowom z J.K. Rowling. Rickman wykorzystywał tę wiedzę na planie, grając swoją postać w określony sposób, co często dziwiło reżyserów. Żaden z nich jednak nie negował działań aktora. (artykuł Severus Snape) * 10.02.2019: W książce, którą Hagrid wypożyczył z biblioteki pt. „Hodowanie smoków dla przyjemności i dla zysku”, było napisane, iż po wykluciu należy karmić młode smoki wiaderkiem koniaku zmieszanym z krwią kurczaków co pół godziny. (artykuł Smok) * 20.02.2019: Quidditch powstał w hotelu w Manchesterze, po kłótni z chłopakiem. Joanne Rowling zamieściła wówczas nieproporcjonalną ilość stu pięćdziesięciu punktów w stanie złych emocji i frustracji na zachowanie mężczyzn. (artykuł Quidditch) * 26.02.2019: Przy powstawaniu Komnaty Tajemnic miało udział wiele osób: około 300 budowniczych, około 25 grafików, 5 artystów, 4 rzeźbiarzy, 4 dekoratorów i ich 20 pomocników. (artykuł Komnata Tajemnic) * 5.03.2019: Harry i Ginny mają wiele wspólnych cech, jeśli chodzi o Lorda Voldemorta – oboje byli dzięki niemu tymczasowo wężouści, byli przez niego krótko opętani, stracili członków rodziny z jego powodu. (artykuł Ginny Potter) * 10.03.2019: Malediktusem można się tylko urodzić, ponieważ klątwa przekazywana była tylko z matki na córkę. Malediktusem nie może być mężczyzna. (artykuł Malediktus) * 21.03.2019: W jednym z numerów Żonglera miała zostać opublikowana historia Scrimgeoura i jego rodziny. Jak zdradziła Harry'emu Potterowi Luna Lovegood, czasopismo miało ujawnić, że ówczesny minister magii był wampirem. (artykuł Rufus Scrimgeour) * 26.03.2019: Albus Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu w 1991 roku, że w Zwierciadle Ain Eingarp widzi siebie z parą wełnianych skarpet. Dyrektor nie mówił jednak prawdy. W rzeczywistości widział w zwierciadle podobnie jak Harry - swoją rodzinę. (artykuł Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp) * 2.04.2019: J.K. Rowling wyjawiła na spotkaniu z uczniami amerykańskiej szkoły, że Cho wyszła za mąż za mugola. (artykuł Cho Chang) * 8.04.2019: Uśmiercając Nimfadorę i jej męża, Remusa Lupina, J.K. Rowling chciała przypomnieć o dzieciach osieroconych przez wojnę. (artykuł Nimfadora Lupin) * 14.04.2019: Moody jest najprawdopodobniej jedynym czarodziejem, który widział bogina w jego niezmienionej formie. (artykuł Alastor Moody) * 23.04.2019: W filmach z serii "Harry Potter", w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu wisiał portret Newtona Skamandera, co sugeruje, że w przeszłości był on dyrektorem Hogwartu. Jest to jednak informacja niekanoniczna. (artykuł Newton Skamander) * 29.04.2019: Aktor grający Greybacka, Dave Legeno, zginął w Dolinie Śmierci w stanie Kalifornia, prawdopodobnie z wycieńczenia podczas wspinaczki. (artykuł Fenrir Greyback) * 5.05.2019: Mugole nie są w stanie sporządzić eliksiru, nawet posiadając odpowiednie składniki i przepis. (artykuł Eliksir) * 13.05.2019: Imiona kierowcy i konduktora pochodzą od imion dwóch dziadków autorki – Stanleya i Ernesta (artykuł Błędny Rycerz) * 22.05.2019: Istnieje teoria mówiąca, że Irma Pince jest w rzeczywistości ukrywającą się Eileen Prince. Wskazuje na to jej zakrzywiony długi nos, czarne włosy, charakter bardzo przypominający ten Severusa Snape oraz to, że jej imię i nazwisko jest anagramem do "I am Prince". (artykuł Irma Pince) * 27.05.2019: Początkowo Florian Fortescue, z uwagi na swoje pokrewieństwo miał być źródłem wskazówek dotyczących Insygniów Śmierci i horkruksów. Ostatecznie został zamordowany, co sama autorka uznała za błąd ze swojej strony. (artykuł Florian Fortescue) * 4.06.2019: Bellatriks Lestrange mogła być na jednym roku w Hogwarcie z Ritą Skeeter, ponieważ obie urodziły się w 1951 roku. (artykuł Bellatriks Lestrange) * 14.06.2019: J.K. Rowling w jednym z wywiadów powiedziała, że jeśli Meropa Riddle żyłaby i wychowała Toma Riddle'a, byłby on najprawdopodobniej zupełnie innym, lepszym człowiekiem i może nauczyłby się kochać, bo miałby kogo. (artykuł Meropa Riddle) * 20.06.2019: Pod koniec filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, Frank obrał zły kierunek lotu, ponieważ Arizona znajduje się na zachód od miasta. (artykuł Frank) * 26.06.2019: Początkowo propozycje odegrania roli Dumbledore'a otrzymał Ian McKellen (odgrywający rolę Gandalfa w adaptacjach Władcy Pierścieni). (artykuł Albus Dumbledore) * 1.07.2019: Pojawiła się teoria kwestionująca motywy Pansy, by oddać Harry'ego Voldemortowi podczas bitwy. Możliwe, że była okrutną osobą, jak często była pokazana w każdej książce i filmach z serii, lub też szczerze wierzyła, że jeśli Potter zostanie przekazany, to Czarny Pan nie zaatakuje szkoły. '' (artykuł Pansy Parkinson) * 9.07.2019: ''Rowling przyznała, że nazwa Hogwart wzięła się od nazwy rośliny hogwart, którą widziała kiedyś w Kew Gardens (Nowy York). (artykuł Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie) * 18.07.2019: Okoliczności jego śmierci wzorowane były na prawdziwej postaci Marii Stuart, która została skazana przez Elżbietę I Tudor na ścięcie głowy i otrzymała 3 ciosy w kark, zanim jej głowa została odcięta. '' (artykuł Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington) * 31.07.2019: ''Istnieje teoria twierdząca, że Krzywołap przed trafieniem do Magicznej Menażerii był kotem Potterów, o którym wspominała Lily w liście do Syriusza. Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego przyjaźnił się z Blackiem, a polował na Pettigrewa. (artykuł Krzywołap) * 8.08.2019: Albus Dumbledore określił śmierć jako jedynie początek nowej, wielkiej przygody dla należycie zorganizowanego umysłu. Co ciekawe, Śmierć była największym lękiem samego Lorda Voldemorta. (artykuł Śmierć) * 15.08.2019: Postać Stworka była umieszczona w pierwszych szkicach scenariusza do filmu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, jednak później została usunięta podczas jego skracania. Rola skrzata została przywrócona pod wpływem nalegań Joanne Kathleen Rowling, która uzasadniła to tym, że później Stworek będzie ważną postacią. (artykuł Stworek) * 21.09.2019: Albus Dumbledore jako jeden z niewielu rozumiał mowę węży. W 1996 roku był w stanie dokładnie powiedzieć Harry'emu co Morfin Gaunt wężoustnie powiedział do Boba Ogdena. Jest to niezwykła umiejętność, gdyż tylko potomkowie Salazara Slytherina potrafili porozumiewać się za jej pomocą! (artykuł Wężousty) * 28.09.2019: W jednej z rozmów z fanami J.K. Rowling ujawniła, że boginem Dumbledore'a było ciało jego siostry, Ariany. (artykuł Ariana Dumbledore) * 05.10.2019: J.K. Rowling stwierdziła, że zarówno dla Albusa Dumbledore'a jak i Rona Weasleya fakt, że są na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab jest ich największym osiągnięciem. (artykuł Karty z Czekoladowych Żab) * 12.10.2019: J.K. Rowling tworząc smoki wzorowała się na polskich traszkach (grzebieniastej, zwyczajnej, górskiej i karpackiej). (artykuł Smok) * 19.10.2019: W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, w momencie gdy Harry wchodzi do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a wśród kolekcji obrazów wielkich czarodziejów możemy zauważyć portret Gandalfa Szarego (postaci z Władcy Pierścieni). Portret Gandalfa wisi ponad framugą drzwi lekko na prawo. (artykuł: Portrety) * 26.10.2019: W czasie nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, podczas corocznych uczt odbywających się 31 października w Wielkiej Sali, duchy inscenizowały różne wydarzenia, w tym także egzekucję Sir Nicholasa, który zginął tego dnia w 1492 roku. Odbywało się to w obecności uczniów i nauczycieli, w specjalnie udekorowanej na tę okazję Wielkiej Sali. (artykuł: Noc Duchów) * 2.11.2019: Po zakończeniu II Wojny Czarodziejów Ministerstwo przestało wykorzystywać dementorów jako strażników Azkabanu, zastępując je bardziej ludzkimi formami ochrony. (artykuł: Azkaban) * 9.11.2019: Żeby posługiwać się magią nie trzeba korzystać z różdżki. Sztuka posługiwania się magią bez niej jest bardziej wyrafinowana, wymaga więcej talentu i umiejętności. Jak przyznaje Rowling, zaledwie 1 na 10 000 najlepszych czarodziejów posiadał takie zdolności. (artykuł: Magia bezróżdżkowa) * 16.11.2019: Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp można uznać za przeciwieństwo bogina. Oba mają identyczne umiejętności, z taką różnicą, że lustro ukazuje najgłębsze pragnienie osoby, która przed nim stoi, a bogin pokazuje jej największy strach. Odróżnia je także fakt, że bogin jest rodzajem stworzenia, zaś zwierciadło jest jedynie przedmiotem. (artykuł: Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp) * 23.11.2019: Początkowo J.K. Rowling miała inne pomysły na przydział do domów w Hogwarcie niż wykorzystanie Tiary. Rozważała chociażby użycie posągów założycieli szkoły, magicznej bramy, przez którą wszyscy uczniowie mieliby przejść, czy też grupy duchów lub prefektów, którzy mieliby podejmować decyzje. (artykuł: Ceremonia przydziału) * 30.11.2019: Autorka bardzo starannie dobrała składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia tego eliksiru. Na przykład muchy siatkoskrzydłe miały sugerować przeplatanie się lub łączenie dwóch tożsamości, pijawki symbolizują wysysanie jednej istoty z drugiej, a róg dwurożca – ideę dualizmu. (artykuł: Eliksir Wielosokowy) * 7.12.2019: Jednym z pytań jakie Severus Snape zadał Harry'emu Potterowi podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów było: „Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?”. Zgodnie z wiktoriańskim językiem kwiatów asfodelus jest typem lilii, która oznacza „moje żale podążają za tobą aż do grobu”, zaś piołun symbolizuje „gorycz” albo „stratę”. Całe pytanie można zatem zinterpretować jako: „Głęboko żałuję śmierci Lily”. (artykuł: Severus Snape) * 14.12.2019: Początkowo J.K. Rowling chciała, aby atrybutem Helgi Hufflepuff nie była czarka, lecz kociołek. Swój pierwszy wybór uzasadniała znaczeniem kotłów w brytyjskiej kulturze. Ostatecznie jednak odeszła od tego pomysłu, ponieważ uznała, że byłoby trochę śmiesznie i absurdalnie, gdyby tak duży i ciężki przedmiot stał się horkruksem Lorda Voldemorta. (artykuł: Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff) * 21.12.2019: Wygaszacz, oprócz umiejętności zgaszenia różnych źródeł światła, potrafił także wskazać miejsce, w którym znajdują się osoby najbliższe sercu właściciela. W tym celu wypuszczał świetlistą niebieską kulę, która zagłębiała się w serce osoby go używającej. Ta funkcja odpowiada sentencji, jaką Albus Dumbledore (twórca wygaszacza) wypisał na grobie swojej matki i siostry - „gdzie skarb wasz, tam serce wasze.”. (artykuł: Wygaszacz) * 28.12.2019: Istnieje teoria według której Leta Lestrange wcale nie umarła. Zgodnie z nią kobieta, ratując Tezeusza i Newtona, posłużyła się tą samą magią, co Lily Potter podczas ataku Voldemorta na Harry'ego. Leta przeżyła, ponieważ otrzymała od mężczyzn tarczę ochronną, którą mogli wytworzyć jedynie ci, którzy mieli wybór, czy chcą umrzeć, czy przeżyć (Grindelwald zaproponował Lecie dołączenie do niej, zaś Voldemort zaproponował Lily, aby odsunęła się od Harry'ego). W przeciwieństwie jednak do Lety, Lily nie przeżyła, gdyż nie otrzymała tarczy ochronnej od Jamesa, który został wcześniej zabity. Zgodnie z tą teorią Leta została przetransportowana przez Grindelwalda do Nurmengardu. (artykuł: Leta Lestrange) |-| 2020 = * 04.01.2020: Ministerstwo Magii powiedziało Skeeter mniej więcej 514 razy, że nie komentuje się tajnej pracy Biura Aurorów. Nie wiadomo jednak czy miało to miejsce jedynie podczas kadencji Kingsleya Shacklebolta jako Ministra Magii, czy przez cały okres jej kariery. (artykuł: Rita Skeeter) * 11.01.2020: Istnieje teoria, jakoby oko Szalonookiego było pradawnym artefaktem starożytnych Egipcjan, czyli tak zwanym okiem Ozyrysa. Według tej teorii oko to odszukał Grindelwald, i zastąpił nim swoje, gdyż dawało bardzo wiele możliwości. Następnie zostało zabrane przez Dumbledore'a, kiedy ten pokonał Gellerta i zdobył czarną różdżkę. Albus miałby przekazać owe oko Alastorowi Moody'emu, kiedy ten stracił własne. (artykuł: Magiczne oko Alastora Moody'ego) * 18.01.2020: W książce „Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic”, Ron żartobliwie sugeruje, że Tom Riddle otrzymał Nagrodę Specjalną za Zasługi dla Szkoły za zabicie Marty. Nikt nie wiedział, że te słowa były zapowiedzią wyjścia na jaw prawdziwego zabójcy dziewczyny. (artykuł: Marta Warren) * 25.01.2020: Lockhart interesował się modą i urodą. Chciał nawet stworzyć własną gamę produktów do pielęgnacji włosów. Odkrył właściwości jaj Żmijoptaka, które nadawały włosom połysk. Nie mógł jednak spełnić tej ambicji, ponieważ jaja te mają srebrne skorupy, więc były za drogie, a także zbyt niebezpieczne do wytwarzania kosmetyków. (artykuł: Gilderoy Lockhart) * 01.02.2020: Chociaż Nick twierdził, że nigdy nie był tchórzem, zdradził że rozpłakał się, kiedy powiedzieli mu, że umrze. Przyznał również, iż nie był tak odważny jak Syriusz, który według niego, nie bał się śmierci i poszedł dalej. (artykuł: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington) * 08.02.2020: Długość różdżki nie zależy od wzrostu czarodzieja, lecz od jego charakteru. J.K. Rowling stwierdziła, że przeważnie krótsze różdżki posiadają czarodzieje, którzy mają braki w osobowości. (artykuł: Różdżka) * 15.02.2020: Szafka zniknięć, którą wykorzystali śmierciożercy do przeniesienia się do Hogwartu w czerwcu 1997 roku, jest tą samą, którą w 1992 przewrócił Irytek za namową Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W ten sposób duch chciał „wywabić” Filcha z jego gabinetu i uratować Harry'ego Pottera przed otrzymaniem szlabanu. (artykuł: Szafka Zniknięć) Kategoria:Projekty HPW